Enterprises deal periodically with personnel changes such as new hiring of employees, termination of employees, role change of employees, etc. Typically, enterprises use identity management solutions to provision employees or users to applications. Identity management has various features such as management of user information, passwords, workflows, provisioning and de-provisioning of identities from resources. An access control application may integrate with an identity management solution to enforce governance, minimize risks and enforce compliance in an enterprise. Access control helps define policies and rules for granting access to resources, and the integration between the access control and the identity management ensures that user provisioning does not contain risk violations when granting user access. Various systems of different connection types such as vendor system, customer system, etc., may be available at the enterprise for provisioning. If such systems are connected to the access control application, they may be provisioned directly. However, when such systems are connected to the identity management systems, it is challenging for the access control system to provision these systems via the identity management system.